


Sobriquet-- A Progression

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endearments, F/M, emma's not in this one, just talked about, like writing-style wise, this is pretty different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: "So, maybe he used those meaningless endearments on her with a little extra gusto."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird but I like it.

An endearment, nothing more.

 

For every woman.

 

For years, decades, centuries of his miserable existence.

 

 

 

 

But then, her. Blonde curls and green eyes shining brighter than the sun glinting off the sea like diamonds, but they were no brighter than a stormy night in comparison to the fire inside her.

 

 

 

 

Of course he was infatuated.

 

So, maybe he used those meaningless endearments on her with a little extra gusto.

 

 

 

 

And maybe later on, infatuation gave way to something more. Slowly, slowly, dripping like candle wax. Then quickly, quickly, because the tablecloth has caught on fire, and she’s stubborn so for now there’s no table for two, but she can’t ignore the fire forever. And Emma Swan is so full of fire that somehow, he doesn’t believe she’ll fight it.

 

 

And when he calls her “love,” he means _I love you_.

 

 

And when he calls her “Swan,” he means _you are beautiful_ and _you’ve grown stronger because of your past because you are no mere duckling_. And when he calls her “Swan” he means that the bird from which she derives her name is pure white and is a symbol of light in every realm to which he’s traveled, when he calls her “Swan” he means _the greeks, the celts, they were all wrong saying you were the sun or the moon because you are both_. And when he calls her “Swan” he means he sees her plumage worn like armor, rustling feathers when she’s startled and maybe someday she’ll trade the Swan for Jones and the feathers for a wedding ring.

 

 

 

And when he calls her Emma it means he cannot find an adequate nickname to convey all he feels for her, when he calls her Emma it is because there is no higher form of language, no lexeme which can carry the weight of his love and his admiration and his devotion and his ardor for her but her name, so when he calls her Emma he lets it roll of his lips and tongue like a song because to his ears there is no melody sweeter, no love poem greater, no opera or play more epic than the sound of her name.

 

 

And gradually, the others fade. To an endearment. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!


End file.
